Grand Voyage- Log 88
Log 88: A Man in a Cow Suit “Alright!” D’Artagnan said as he finished pinning the last of the crew’s current wanted posters to a small notice board that he had hastily hung in the Starry’s living room, “all done!” “With what?” Sid asked as he walked by, sipping from a cup of a mysterious liquid Gopher had whipped up as they headed towards the next island on the Grand Line. “Well,” Art said, stroking his chin as his eyes were replaced with Beli symbols, “if we ever get low on funds we can just turn one of us in, and then we’ll be a-okay!” “YOU’RE PLANNING ON SELLING US OUT?!” Sid yelled. “Nah, just kidding,” Art said blankly, causing Sid to smash head first into the floor in a bout of frustration. ---- “To put it frankly,” Stormy said as she added another bandage around Knave’s mangled left arm and shoulder, “you’re not gonna be using this for awhile. The bones are practically in pieces, and the fact that you kept using that arm after it was first broken has led to the arm itself being pretty much useless for the time being.” “Awwww,” Knave whined, kicking his legs slightly, “you sure?” “Absolutely,” the female medic responded, finally beginning to put away the medical supplies as she finished treating Knave, “unless you want to learn that arm for good, I’d suggest not using it for a good long while.” “Hmph,” Knave muttered, standing and up and beginning to walk towards the door, “I still wanna... use...” He suddenly began swaying, his knees buckling beneath him as he dropped to the floor! “Knave?!” Stormy asked worriedly, running over and hastily turning her captain over. The marimo lad’s face was flushed, and he was panting for every breath! “Don’t feel... so good... anymore,” Knave gasped. Stormy quickly felt his forehead. He’s burning up?! she thought in a panic as she quickly hefted her captain over her shoulder, beginning to guide him back to the small bed that had been squeezed into her living quarters... ---- “Eh?!” Kagome asked in shock, taking a step back, “Knave-san’s sick?!” Stormy had quickly called the crew to a meeting on the deck of the Shooting Star, with the possible exception of Gopher, whom she had set to the task of making sure Knave’s fever didn’t go up and to change the wet towels she had ordered be placed on his forehead. “Yep,” Stormy sighed, “Mercuia, your turn.” “Yes!” Mercuia said, nodding as she lifted up a small book, “apparently when one enters the Grand Line, it’s highly common that the rapidly changing environments and conditions can have adverse effects on someone’s body, and a good deal of sailors usually become sick once they enter this ocean.” “So?” Art asked, “you can just cure him, right?” “It’s not that simple,” Stormy sighed, “we’ve been running low on medical supplies recently, ever since we left Pura’s home island. We don’t have anything that can take care of a fever like this.” “Sorry ‘bout that,” Pura apologized, rubbing the back of her head, “we should’ve made sure that you had all the supplies you needed...” “THINK NOTHING OF IT, PURA-SAN!” Sid quickly cried, “all we need to do is get more supplies! It’s not your fault in the slightest!” “Thanks, Sid-kun,” Pura said, nodding in gratitude. The navigator proceeded to swoon, nearly dropping to the floor of the deck. “Ahhh, I can die happy~!” he said as he fell. “W-well, we can just pick up medicine on the next island, right?” Kagome asked, raising her hand. “Well, do we know where the next island is?” D’Artagnan asked, glancing down at the semi-comatose navigator, who quickly popped up at the question. “Well,” Sid said, “while I’d like to have some good news for Stormy-chwan, Pura-san, Mercuia-tan, and Kagome-chan-” “Get on with it!” Stormy cried, kicking the top of his head. “As I was saying,” Sid continued while nursing the lump that had appeared on said top of head, “while I’d like to give good news, most of the maps we picked up at Nexxus stop documenting the Grand Line up until around Kagome-chan’s island. So, basically, all we’re doing now is blindly following our log.” He tossed their log pose up into the air and caught it again for emphasis. “So,” Stormy continued, “until we manage to find an island where we can pick up more medical supplies, Art and Sid will have to fill in for Knave.” “So we’ll have to do nothing except mess around and look forward to the next island?” the first mate and navigator collectively asked. “Exactly,” Stormy confirmed, giving them a thumbs up. ---- “Achoo!” Knave cried, then lifted up a hand that was previously under the blankets to wipe his nose, “someone must’ve been praising me, eh, Gopher?” “G-gao,” the Shroomian chef replied, sweatdropping as he applied another towel to Knave’s forehead. ---- “POCOW!!!!” The word echoed across the sea, reaching the ears of the Marimo Pirates! “What the hell..?” Art asked, raising his hand to shield his eyes as he glanced around the mostly empty ocean around the ship. “Art-san!” Kagome called as she peeked her head out over the rim of the crow’s nest, “I think it came from the left of us! Pretty far away too!” “Got it!” Art said, “you just let us know if anything more happens!” “Got it!” Kagome said, smiling as she turned back to the direction in which the shout had come from. She suddenly paled! “Art-san! Sid-san!” Sid exploded from the deck, frantically looking around. “WHO DID IT?! WHAT’S WRONG KAGOME-CHAN?! DO I HAVE TO BEAT SOMEBODY UP?!” “You’re taking your Knave role too seriously,” Art remarked, “honestly, that wasn’t even close to what he would do.” “What about my Knave role?” Sid asked, looking at the first mate as if just noticing he was there, “that was all me!” “THAT WAS-?!” Art gaped, but then a shockwave struck the ship! The three on deck were thrown slightly backward as something slammed into the side of the ship, causing it to rock over dangerously as it was pushed from its position in the sea, moving to the side a few inches. “What in the name of Gold Roger was THAT?!” Sid grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet, “hey, Kagome-chan!” He directed his words towards the crow’s nest. “See what did that?!” “I-it’s...” Kagome stammered, “it’s a man in a cow suit!” “...A what now?” Art asked. The first mate and navigator ran to the side of the ship, as Kagome quickly climbed down and joined them. There, standing on a small rowboat, was a truly gigantic man, with a heavily muscled body. He was wearing a simple black business suit with a yellow undersuit... but had a cow print suit all over him, and even donned a iron cow mask on his face. “Good evening,” he said, lifting up an ornate envelop, “my name is Gambull, of the Cowsino Bounty Hunters. Would you care for a few games?” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters